


There's No Such Thing as Coincidence

by AniManGa19930



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Ai Ai Gasa, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One-Shot] Continuation to 'Rain'. Today, Tsuna couldn't spend his time on the reception room. Maybe he would have to walk home getting drenched. 1827.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Such Thing as Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation of my drabble 'Rain'. Can be read without reading the other.
> 
> Unbeta-ed. OOC-ness. Standard disclaimer applied.

Perhaps it was his luck, perhaps it was a coincidence, perhaps it was simply once in a millennium occurrence; nonetheless, Tsuna could proudly say he's getting along with his cloud guardian recently. It was started with one of his usual mishaps. Forgetting that Japan was about to enter the summer and the rate of rain to occur has increased, Tsuna didn't bring his umbrella that one day. When he was sitting all alone, watching the droplets of water hitting the ground at the shoe lockers, a ravenet with the well-known red-armband approached him with a scowl.

"What are you doing there? It's unsightly."

More than ten students forgot to bring their umbrella that day and waiting in the school. Tsuna wasn't sure if he was lucky or not, the prefect approached him. Claiming that he could use the brunet's free time to use, Tsuna was actually invited to the reception room and was given the privilege to stay there until the weather became a little clearer for him to walk home. Frankly speaking, the whole experience was frightening at first. However, after the third time, Tsuna found himself bringing his legs to the place with anticipation.

He was really glad that Hibari had yet kicked him out of the room and told him to just walk home drenched. Every time, he was having fun finding new little tidbits about the older guy. For example, Hibari-san wore glasses as he worked on his paperwork –which Tsuna found was very attractive, or the man often had about three cups of hot green tea while working; and even under such busy schedule, the man never forgot to care for his pets –which he found very cute.

Thus today, with his bag clutched tightly in his arms, Tsuna skipped himself towards the third floor and into the empty corridor where the reception room was. Coughing, he fixed himself –careful for not looking too excited- and thought up another quick excuse he could use today.

However, as he was about to knock on the door, it was suddenly opened and there standing a ravenet staring at him.

"A-Ah, good evening, Hibari-san. I forgot to bring my umbrella a…", he cut himself short when he realized why the ravenet opened the door earlier, "a-ah…Hibari-san, are you going out?" He asked in timid voice while looking down to hide his disappointment face.

"I'm going on patrol," was the simple answer.

"I-In the middle of the rain?!" He didn't want to sound underestimating his strongest guardian, but considering that it was raining pretty heavy and he had witnessed the man once submitted to the hospital because of cold, Tsuna wouldn't count on the other's luck.

With a sigh, the older one took a step ahead and closed the door behind him. Unconsciously Tsuna let out a little disappointed whimper at it but quickly covered it up with his bag. "That's why I'm bringing an umbrella," Hibari finally replied, showing said item in his hands.

Clutching his bag tighter, Tsuna carefully let out no weird -disappointed- sounds and gave a smile, "A-Ah, well then, I shouldn't bother you." Well, guess it'd finally be the time he used the umbrella his mother has prepared for him and kept hidden inside his bag for so long.

"What are you talking about? If you don't want me to leave you, come quickly."

When Tsuna looked up in surprise, Hibari was already ahead of him and was waiting at the stairs. "E-Eh?"

"I'll drop you on the way. You don't bring your umbrella again, do you?"

Flustered, Tsuna quickly rushed to the other's side in excitement, "Y-Yes!"

He could still keep on his lie for a while longer, right?

* * *

It was very nerve-wrecking.

This couldn't be compared to the time he spent in the reception room, studying his cloud guardian's action.

_I-I'm sharing an umbrella with Hibari-san!_

Being embarrassed –and at the same time excited, Tsuna didn't let any noise beside small whimpers as he walked alongside his sempai. Since the other was obviously taller than him, Hibari was the one holding the umbrella, leaving Tsuna to be able to study the man beside him so closely.

For example, Tsuna started to notice the skylark's fingers were rather long and his hands were rough –probably from holding the weapons and fighting; or the ravenet's hairs has gotten kinda long. With a shy glance, he peeked on the other's facial feature. It was kinda hard to get a good look from his distance, so with a shy squeak he asked, "Hibari-san, is it okay if I get closer?"

Judging from how the shoulder beside him tensed the moment he said the question out loud, no doubt the other didn't expect him to ask such thing and it made him edged further away awkwardly.

Then after a long seconds later, he finally heard the other's reply, "it's fine," and instead of waiting for the brunet to make a move, Hibari was the one who edged closer to the small shoulder.

By now, Tsuna was getting more conscious of how cramped it was for two people under a regular-sized umbrella. Had his arms weren't holding his bag, he could practically link arms –not hands- with the other. Quickly, he hid his reddened cheeks with his bag from the idea.

No wonder people always made a fuss about ' _Ai Ai Gasa'_.

* * *

"H-Hibari-san, would you like to come inside?"

"No, I have to patrol, and…", as if on cue, loud voices of children roaring inside the house which irked the prefect, "I hate crowding."

Giving a force smile, Tsuna bowed at the other, "Then, please take care on your job, Hibari-san. Thanks for today."

"Hn. Just get inside before you get sick. And don't get late for tomorrow."

"R-Right," he almost forgot he was dealing with the strict disciplinary committee leader, "see you tomorrow, Hibari-san." After watching the black gakuran disappeared out of the sight, Tsuna finally let himself inside his house, yelling 'I'm home'.

Dodging Lambo's constant pleading of playing with him, Tsuna dazedly made his way to his room. He was still a little out of it and still immensely nervous from what just happened. Even though it'd been more than a minute since he bid farewell and separated from Hibari, he could still feel the warmth in his shoulder and arm…and especially, in his chest.

Just when he was about to throw himself to the bed, a little white stuff caught his eyes and the decimo quickly leaped out to the window with a loud scream.

With a panic, he quickly put the item down and further covered his blush.

No wonder Hibari-san smirked when they reached the gate of his house earlier. From there, the prefect could clearly see his bedroom's window.

What should he do? Hibari-san has definitely seen his hanged upside-down _teru teru bouzu_.

So embarrassing!

**Author's Note:**

> *Ai Ai Gasa : sharing an umbrella, it's considered as a romantic gesture.
> 
> *Teru teru bouzu : a little charm made by a piece of cloth, stuffed with something for the head and drawn face, hanged on the window; wishing for a sunny day. Hanging it upside-down is wishing for rainy day, instead.
> 
> There was a request for a continuation. I was actually afraid that it'd look like the 1827 melt video, but then I was like "oh whatever i really have to write this" lol
> 
> Please review!


End file.
